My Family
by Carnetia
Summary: Inilah kumpulan drabble-drabble manis dan kocak dari duo Hatsune. Sebuah buku, masa lalu, pernyataan, dan lain-lain, semuanya ada disini!/My first drabble!


_**Title: My Family**_

 _ **Author: CelestyaRegalyana**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Humor, Drama, hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Disclaimer: YAMAHA CORPORATION, Bro!**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, typo, dan lain-lain**_

* * *

 _ **1.**_ _**Book: Buku**_

* * *

Menurut penglihatan Miku, kakaknya itu adalah kakak yang sangat rajin. Sangat-sangat-sangat rajin membaca buku. Setiap saat, buku, buku, buku, dan buku. Entahlah, Mikuo itu maniak buku atau memang rajin. Satu hal, buku yang dibaca Mikuo selalu mempunyai sampul, sehingga menutupi judul dari buku tersebut.

Karena penasaran, Miku mencoba bertanya pada Mikuo.

" _ **Nii-Chan**_ gak bosan asyik baca buku terus?" Yang ditanya tebar senyum seribu rupiah(?) Lalu, Mikuo menjawab dengan sok keren.

"Buku itu jembatan ilmu. Tanpa buku, tak ada yang namanya keberhasilan dan kesuksesan."

Miku –Yang terlalu polos dan lugu, makanya kadang tampak bodoh- Hanya bisa manggut-manggut bangga. Kakaknya ini benar-benar kakak ter- ** _best_**!

Hingga suatu hari, Miku penasaran buku apa yang selalu Mikuo baca, nekad untuk masuk ke kamar kakak laki-lakinya itu, memeriksa koleksi-koleksi buku Mikuo.

Dan… Ketika ia melihat dan membuka isi buku bersampul yang selalu Mikuo baca, Miku teriak di tempat.

" _ **ONII-CHAN NO HENTAIIIII!**_ "

Ternyata, buku tersebut adalah majalah **_hentai_** yang tentunya sangat-sangat _**ecchi**_ …

* * *

 _ **2\. Doll: Boneka**_

* * *

Mikuo mempunyai adik perempuan yang sangat mirip dengannya, Miku. Menurutnya, Miku itu adik termanis yang pernah ia temui. Pengertian, imut, baik, penyabar, polos, lugu, dan lembut, walaupun Miku sering menjadi sasaran Mikuo untuk dijahili.

Selain menyukai **_negi_** , adiknya itu juga sangat menyukai boneka. Suka sekali.

Mikuo sempat heran, umur Miku itu sudah 17 tahun. Sudah SMA kelas 3. Kok, masih suka boneka?

Waktu ditanya 'Kenapa', dia bilang:

"Soalnya, boneka itu mengingatkanku pada hadiah ulang tahunku ke-7 dari _**Onii-Chan**_ , yaitu, boneka. **_Onii-Chan_** masih mengingatnya, kan?"

Dan, jawaban polos dari Miku, berhasil membuat Mikuo tersenyum.

* * *

 _ **3\. Character: Sifat**_

* * *

Miku mempunyai kakak laki-laki yang bernama Hatsune Mikuo. Kakaknya itu sangat mirip dengannya, rambut berwarna _**teal**_ yang sama, manik yang sewarna dengan warna rambutnya, dan wajah yang mirip.

Tetapi, tidak dengan sifatnya.

Mikuo itu adalah kakak yang sangat tegas, datar, dingin, dan sangat cuek. Entahlah, Mikuo seperti tidak peduli pada Miku. Tidak pernah mengajaknya jalan-jalan, tidak pernah menemaninya saat tidur, atau, mengajari pekerjaan rumah Miku. Yang Mikuo tau adalah, bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. **_Well_** , kakaknya adalah pemilik dari perusahaan _**L &P Company**_, perusahaan yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia. Wajar jika ekonomi keluarga Miku di atas rata-rata, malahan, jauh di atas rata-rata.

Hingga suatu hari, bertepatan dengan musim dingin, Miku memecahkan guci mahal yang seharga 30 juta yang Mikuo beli di Eropa. Sebenarnya, Miku tidak sengaja. Akhir-akhir ini, ia merasa sedang kurang sehat, kepalanya pusing, dan ia terkena flu.

Miku panik. Apalagi ketika mengetahui suara deritan pintu dari ruang kerja kakaknya. Hingga, tampaklah sosok Mikuo dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin.

Ketakutan, Miku mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

" _ **Ni… Nii-Ch-Chan… Gom-…**_ " Belum selesai Miku berbicara, Mikuo sudah memotongnya.

"Ganti itu. 30 juta. Kalau kau tidak mendapatkan 30 juta dalam seminggu, silahkan angkat kaki kotor mu dari sini." Dengan cueknya, Mikuo kembali berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

Rasanya, hati Miku telah tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum yang sangat tajam. 30 juta? Seminggu? Ayolah, pekerjaan apa yang bisa mendapat 30 juta dalam seminggu?

Dan mulai dari saat itu, Miku mulai mencoba untuk mencari pekerjaan. Terus mencari, terus, dan terus. Memang, Miku mendapat pekerjaan, tetapi, hanya kerja **_part time_** di sebuah supermarket. Walaupun Miku sering pulang malam –Sekitar pukul 9 malam, atau pukul 8 malam- Mikuo tidak pernah peduli.

Dan hari ini, tepat seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Miku terduduk di bangku taman di dekat tempat kerjanya.

Hanya 11 juta yang berhasil ia kumpulkan, itupun bercampur dengan uang tabungannya, sejumlah 10 juta.

Miku duduk terdiam. Kini, ia tidak memiliki tempat tinggal lagi. Kakaknya telah mengusirnya. Hanya karena tidak kesengajaan dirinya –Terutama karena kepalanya sedang pusing- Apakah ia harus meninggalkan kehidupannya?

Apakah ia pernah berguna bagi kakaknya? Apakah ia pernah dipandang? Apakah ia tidak pantas untuk bahagia?

Perlahan, air mata Miku menetes, melewati pipi pualamnya yang tampak memerah karena kedinginan. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Terlalu sakit. Air matanya semakin deras. Suara isakan tangis yang pilu terdengar di keheningan malam bersalju itu.

Sekarang, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Dimana ia akan tinggal?

Menyedihkan sekali.

Miku semakin larut pada tangisannya. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti untuk mengalir. Rasa sakit dan sedih ini telah menjadi sebuah tangisan yang menyedihkan.

Miku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tetapi, ia bisa mendengar orang yang memanggil namanya.

Dan, orang itu adalah kakaknya, Mikuo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Ini sudah jam 12 malam! Kau membuat ku khawatir!" Mikuo berjongkok di hadapan Miku, sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Miku yang sudah memerah.

"Ta-Tapi-…"

"Kita pulang! Ini sudah sangat terlalu malam!" Mikuo menarik tangan Miku. Tapi, Miku tidak bergeming di tempat. Mikuo menatapnya heran.

"Ta-Tapi… _**Onii-Chan**_ … Bilang… Kalau aku tidak mengumpulkan uang sebanyak 30 juta… Aku tidak boleh pulang… Da-Dan aku… Baru mengumpulkan 11 juta… Berarti, aku tidak boleh pulang, kan?"

Penjelasan polos dari Miku berhasil membuat Mikuo terdiam di tempat.

* * *

 _ **"Ganti itu. 30 juta. Kalau kau tidak mendapatkan 30 juta dalam seminggu, silahkan angkat kaki kotor mu dari sini."**_

* * *

Mikuo mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Miku. Menatapnya dengan lembut, seraya berkata:

"Maafkan **_Nii-Chan_**. Waktu itu, _**Nii-Chan**_ sedang ada masalah di kantor, jadi, **_Nii-Chan_** tidak sengaja mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu. Sekarang kita pulang, ya? Kau tampak kedinginan."

Miku menatap Mikuo dengan ragu. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Mikuo?

Pada akhirnya, Miku mengangguk. Mikuo tersenyum kecil. Digandengnya tangan mungil adiknya, dan berkata:

"Maaf, karena aku selalu sibuk dan tidak pernah memperhatikanmu. Aku baru menyadari, bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya yang kupunya, dan kau satu-satunya malaikatku. Ah ya, seminggu lagi hari ulang tahun mu, kau ingin apa?"

Semenjak saat itu, kehidupan Miku dengan Mikuo berubah.

Lebih bahagia dan ceria.

* * *

 _ **4\. Mad: Marah**_

* * *

Satu hal yang Mikuo hindari dari Miku.

Kalau Miku lagi marah atau merajuk.

Miku kalau lagi marah atau merajuk itu payah untuk sembuhnya(?) Makanya, Mikuo suka pusing kalau adiknya udah merajuk.

Bukan itu aja, dompet juga langsung tipis karena-nya.

Contohnya, beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat itu, Mikuo sedang bertugas untuk menjaga keamanan suatu mall di Jepang –Mikuo bekerja sebagai petugas keamanan- Tiba-tiba, ia merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

Entah karena terlalu sensitif, atau memang terlalu waspada, Mikuo langsung menarik tangan ' ** _Misterius_** ' Tersebut.

Maksudnya, untuk memelintir tangan misterius tersebut. Eh, malahan tertarik terlalu kuat.

Apesnya, orang ' _ **Misterius**_ ' Tersebut malahan kesandung kaki Mikuo, dan berakhir jatuh dengan tidak **_elite_** nya.

 _ **Eh, eh… Kok, rambutnya… Jangan-jangan, ini Miku?!**_

Mikuo mebalikkan tubuh orang 'Misterius' Itu, dan ternyata… Orang ' ** _Misterius_** ' Itu adalah adiknya, Miku.

Mikuo terkejut bukan main. Adik sendiri, kok, disiksa(?)?

Miku, yang baru sadar dari acara ' _ **Jatuh**_ ' Nya, langsung marah-marah sama Mikuo. Udah kaki terkilir, malunya melebihi 100 %

Semenjak saat itu, Miku ngambek sama Mikuo. Asal dipanggil sama Mikuo, Miku pasti menjawab:

"Jangan panggil-panggil namaku. Aku masih marah **_Onii-Chan_**."

Gitu aja seterusnya. Sampai Mikuo jengah juga ngelihat Miku. Makanya, Mikuo harus menguras dompetnya.

"Miku, maafin _**Nii-Chan**_ , ya? Sebagai permintaan maaf, **_Nii-Chan_** belikan hp baru."

"…"

"Tas baru?"

"…"

"Laptop baru?"

"…"

"Ya, udah, apapun yang kamu inginkan."

Mata Miku langsung berbinar setelah mendengar perkataan Mikuo yang ke-terakhir.

"Iya, iya! Aku mau! Aku udah gak ngambek lagi! Aku cinta _**Onii-Chan**_! Sangat-sangat-sangat cinta! Ayo kita belanja!"

Makanya, Mikuo malas kalau ngurusin Miku yang lagi ngambek atau marah.

* * *

 ** _5\. Sunday: Minggu_**

* * *

Kalau hari Minggu, Miku itu harus siap-siap untuk berperang.

Berperang dengan siapa?

Kakaknya, dong!

Kenapa? Soalnya, asal hari Minggu, Miku sama Mikuo itu rebutan **_remote tv_**. Miku pingin nonton acara gosip, datang Mikuo, pingin nonton tinju atau sepak bola.

Kalau udah kayak gitu, perang ke-4 bakalan terjadi di kediaman duo Hatsune itu.

* * *

 _ **6\. Past: Masa Lalu**_

* * *

Kalau memikirkan Miku, Mikuo suka sedih. Sedih karena keadaan adiknya tercintanya itu.

Setiap hari, Miku terus memandangi foto lusuh yang sudah ia simpan sejak ia masih berumur 7 tahun.

Foto itu merupakan sahabat kecilnya, Kagamine Rin.

Rin adalah sahabat kecilnya yang sudah meninggal semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu. Sudah lama, sangat lama. Dan, semua orang menganggap Rin sudah tiada, sudah pergi dari dunia ini.

Tapi, tidak dengan Miku. Miku menganggap Rin masih disisinya. Menganggap Rin masih di dunia ini.

Miku masih terikat pada bayang-bayang di masa lalu. Di masa ia masih bersama Rin.

Miku terlalu tertekan, kehilangan, dan stres. Hingga, ia menjadi seperti ini.

Berbicara sendiri, memandangi foto Rin setiap hari, tersenyum sendiri, dan tertawa sendiri.

Suatu hari, Mikuo mencoba berbicara dengan Miku. Mencoba menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya.

Mikuo berkata:

"Miku, Rin itu udah gak ada. Dia sudah meninggal semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu, Sayang. Cobalah untuk menerima kenyataan."

Miku tampak tidak terima dengan perkataan Mikuo.

"Tapi, dia masih disini! Dia lagi duduk di dekat aku!"

Mikuo menghela nafasnya. Mungkin, ini akan payah.

"Dengarkan aku, Rin itu sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil dua tahun yang lalu. Rin sudah meninggalkan kita semua. Tolong, lihatlah kenyataan. **_Nii-Chan_** hanya mencoba untuk menarikmu dari masa lalu. J-…"

"KALIAN SEMUA JAHAT! RIN MASIH DISINI! PEMBOHONG! RIN BELUM MATI! RIN BELUM MATI! RIN BELUM MATI!"

Tangis Miku pecah. Mikuo tidak tau lagi apa lagi yang harus ia katakan. Mikuo memeluk Miku, menenggelamkan wajah adiknya di dada bidangnya. Miku memberontak, menangis, dan menjerit.

Dan, sekarang, Mikuo hanya bisa berharap.

Berharap agar adiknya bisa ditarik dari ikatan masa lalunya, dan berharap adiknya agar bisa menerima kenyataan.

* * *

 _ **7\. Sing: Menyanyi**_

* * *

Miku sangat menyukai kakaknya yang sedang menyanyi. Suara-nya memang terdengar tegas, tetapi, lembut.

Apalagi, jika kakaknya menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur di sampingnya. Miku merasa sangat nyaman, apalagi, Mikuo sangat sering mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

" _ **Just sleep, and dreaming, my little sister…**_ "

* * *

 _ **8.**_ **_Crying: Menangis_**

* * *

Mikuo mempunyai adik yang sangat cengeng, namanya Miku.

Walaupun adiknya itu cengeng, Miku itu adik yang baik, manis, imut, polos, lugu, pengertian, dan rajin, makanya, Mikuo tidak ingin kehilangan adik semata wayangnya itu.

Miku itu cengeng. Memang.

Tapi, Mikuo mengetahui 1001 cara untuk membuat Miku tidak menangis lagi.

Dengan pelukan hangatnya, dan elusan lembut di pucuk kepalanya, atau kata-kata manis yang berguna untuk menenangkan adiknya.

* * *

 _ **9\. Game: Permainan**_

* * *

Menurut Mikuo, **_game_ ** itu adalah segalanya baginya. _**Game**_ itu jiwa raganya, cintanya, kasihnya, dunianya, ayangnya, dan tak lupa, suka duka-nya. Pokoknya, **_game is everything for_** Mikuo!

Nah, Miku paling kesal sama kakaknya kalau kakaknya cuek main game di kamarnya.

Siapa juga yang gak kesal ngelihat kelakuan tuh, anak?

Rumah kotor, buku-buku berantakan, belum masak, piring numpuk, baju-baju beterbangan(?), pakaian-pakaian kotor belum dicuci, belum jemur pakaian, dan… Astaganaga, lah.

Kalau gitu, Miku udah siap-siap mengambil pisau untuk mencincang kakaknya itu.

* * *

 ** _10\. Family: Keluarga_**

* * *

Mikuo sangat menyayangi adiknya, begitu juga dengan Miku, Miku sangat menyayangi Mikuo.

Menurut Mikuo, Miku adalah segalanya bagi dirinya. Karena, hanya Miku-lah satu-satunya anggota keluarganya, dan Miku adalah adik yang sangat baik.

Menurut Miku, Mikuo juga adalah segalanya bagi dirinya. Hanya Mikuo-lah satu-satunya anggota keluarganya, dan hanya Mikuo-lah yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain, dan mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Walaupun terkadang mereka pernah berkelahi, palingan hanya dalam jangka waktu yang pendek.

Miku sangat suka memberikan nasihat-nasihat yang bijaksana pada Mikuo.

Mikuo sangat suka memberikan kasih sayang pada Miku.

Miku menganggap Mikuo adalah kakak yang penyayang dan setia, apalagi ketika Miku sakit, Mikuo akan selalu menjaga dan menemaninya dari malam hingga pagi, yap, 24 jam.

Sama juga dengan Mikuo, ketika Mikuo sakit, Miku akan sangat setia dan khawatir pada dirinya. Rela-rela tidak tidur juga tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting, kakak tercintanya sembuh.

Dan, inilah keluarga Hatsune.

Keluarga yang sangat harmonis, dengan kakak beradik yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Yes, this is my family. And, i'm happy to be one of this family!_

* * *

 _ **Haloooo~**_

 _ **Drabble pertama yang Yana buat! Bagus, gak? Bagus, gak?**_

 _ **Ini masih sedikit, karena Yana lagi habis ide, hehehe!**_

 _ **Yana bahagia! Yana udah siap ujian praktek! YEAY! Coret-coret! #PLAK *Orang masih ada ujian lagi, dasar gila!***_

 _ **Ok, deh, langsung saja!**_

 _ **MIND TO RNR?**_


End file.
